Sonic and Naruto on Vacation
by Wolfess19
Summary: First fanfic featuring Sonic and Naruto together! Slight pairing of characters including ItachixOC. Finally finished...! :D
1. Prologue

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It's the beginning of summer, and this group is just hanging out with their friends…either having a great time or looking bored. "Amy, give up! You know you can't catch me!" exclaims Sonic, laughing as he runs a little faster. Amy shouts, "Yes I can, so come back here!" then giggles. "Wait up, Sonic!" exclaimed Amy as she continues to chase her crush. Gaara and Knuckles, who are sitting nearby, watched the two hedgehogs chasing each other…obviously bored of the same scene. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Tails are playing 'Hide and Seek'. "Guys, I'm getting sick of this. Show yourselves already!" shouts an impatient Uchiha. "No way. You should find us, dattebayo!" replies an excited blond-haired ninja (of course, you know who that is). "Shut up, Naruto! You're such a loudmouth!" complained Tails and Sakura, which resulted in Sasuke overhearing their voices. Sasuke smirked and said, "I can hear you…!" and continued searching. Cream and Hinata are lying on their backs and looking at the sky, almost as bored as Gaara and Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge are having a little private time to themselves, sitting alone away from the group. "You're not busy tonight?" asked Shadow, and Rouge answered, "Not really…unless you wanna come over," and gave him a smile. Shadow smirked, and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "Ina, what are you writing in that little book of yours?" asked Itachi, trying to peek over his girlfriend's (she's one of my OCs) shoulder. Ina immediately hid it and said, "Itachi, don't look!" which only made him even more curious. In fact, he tried to grab the book…but now he has to chase her as she got up and ran!

A few days later…some of these guys decided to go on a real vacation, particularly a long cruise to a new country and spend their time there, just for a week or two. Sonic, panicking as he heard the news, exclaimed, "A cruise? Guys, you know I can't swim." Shadow glared and hit the blue hedgehog on the head. "Idiot! You can't just jump off a ship like that. And we all know you can't swim." Sonic rubbed the painful spot on his head, wincing. Sonic can't swim? I didn't know that…until now, thought Sasuke as he snickers. Sonic, noticing his behavior, asked, "What's so funny, Sasuke? Is it something about me?" Itachi replies, "Actually, I think my little brother is thinking something…dirty," earning a glare from his little brother. "I'm not, you (beep) brother of mine!" shouted Sasuke, and Ina glared at both the Uchihas. "Itachi, what did I tell you about that? And calm down, Sasuke!" said Ina, and boys apologized, "Right…sorry, Ina." Rouge said to herself, "Wow, this girl's tough for someone her age. I like those types," and suddenly lost her train of thought as Knuckles asked, "Rouge, are you even listening to me?" Rouge, snapping out of it, answered, "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming. I just have to ask for –" but was interrupted as Shadow said, "Don't bother. I already asked the commander hours ago," earning a surprised look form Rouge – in fact, she didn't expect him to give them some time off just like that. Then again, she and Shadow do deserve a break after all those missions. "A vacation? But what about my training with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, and Sakura answered, "Naruto, I told you already. He said it's okay for us to go!" Gaara added, "How could you forget something like that? I heard him say that twice to you yesterday," and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Tails suddenly had a doubt. "What about you, Gaara? I thought you're supposed to stay and protect your village since you're the…whatever-you-are," said the two-tailed fox. "Kazekage," said Gaara as he patted Tails' head, then tells him that his village is safe since he already assigned his best elite ninja to patrol the village until his return. Hinata also decided to go…as long as Neji doesn't mind, in her opinion. Cream decided to come too, as long as Amy is always nearby. As for Knuckles, leaving the Master Emerald for a while is not a problem! That is, ever since Team Chaotix decided to guard it in his place and Tails installed a high-security system on the entire island – Eggman can never get past it for sure! Naruto whistled and said, "You sure are intelligent for someone your age," and Sonic added, "And that's why you're my best buddy in the whole world!" earning a smile from Tails.

And so, the next day…this group of 14 people (actually 7 humans and 7 animals) set sail on a huge catamaran, specially built by Tails. It's not just a simple boat…it's got all the best facilities – swimming pool, two spacious bedrooms, arcade room, kitchen…name it, it's all there! "You really built all this? How long did that take?" asked Naruto, and Tails answered, "Seven months, maybe eight. That includes breaks in between." Suddenly, a blue blur rushed past them, making Naruto lose his balance and fall on his butt. "Sonic, this boat's not gonna sink! Calm down!" ordered Sasuke, but the hedgehog refused to listen as he continues to run around and panic…then finally went to his room and hides under his bed, muttering, "I hate cruises." Knuckles, who was watching him a few minutes ago, said to himself, "At least he finally shuts himself up," and looked at his fishing line, then heads to the kitchen for a quick snack. Sakura and Gaara are having a friendly conversation, while Itachi and Ina are sunbathing. Shadow and Rouge seem to be enjoying themselves, glancing at the Akatsuki couple occasionally. "They're kinda like us, aren't they?" asked Shadow. Rouge replied, "In a way. The only difference is that they've been friends since they were kids," and remembered the time when Ina told her life story. Cream and Hinata were just minding their own business when Amy approached them and asked, "Have either of you seen Sonic?" Cream shook her head, telling her that he was running around earlier, and Hinata answered, "Maybe he went to your room." Thanking the two girls, Amy went into the cabin…and a scream is heard as Sonic starts running around again, chased by a pink hedgehog on his tail. "Outta my way! Coming through! Excuse me!" shouts the hedgehog as he rushes past everyone. Will she ever stop chasing him? Oh well.

Later that night…Knuckles shivered as he stood on the deck, the wind ruffling his red dreads. "Get inside, Knuckles. I think a storm is heading this way," said Hinata as night falls and the wind suddenly began to pick up. Somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling about this, thought Hinata. "Come on, Hinata!" shouts Sakura, shivering as the cold night air rushed past her. Looking one last time at the dark sky, Hinata goes inside. Cream asks, "Miss Hinata, are you alright?" only to be answered, "Everything's fine, Cream…" by a nervous-looking Hyuuga. Naruto seems to sense something wrong, but she insisted that she's just tired. BOOM! "Yikes!" yelped Cream, and rain started pouring heavily outside. "That's weird…I thought there's gonna be a light shower tonight. Not a thunderstorm," said Amy. "A light shower on land. We're out on the ocean, Amy," corrected Tails, which resulted in Sonic panicking again. Shadow glared and shouted, "Shut the (beep) up already!" and the ship suddenly shook violently as another clash of thunder is heard. Then the lights suddenly went out…and Tails is beginning to feel wet around his ankles. Turning on a flashlight, he looks down at his feet and saw…water? "We're sinking!" screams Tails as the water quickly rises to their waists. "We'll have to get to the lifeboats! Now!" shouted Tails.

However…even though they all moved as fast as they could, it was already too late. A huge wave suddenly crashes onto the catamaran, smashing tit to pieces and separating the group form each other. Fortunately, each managed to grab something to keep themselves afloat…but are drifting further away from the others as the waves toss them around like little bath toys. The storm eventually died down, but they're too exhausted to call for help and fall unconscious, slowly drifting away in different paths.


	2. First Days on the First Island

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Days on the First Island**

Next day, nearly noon…Sonic groans and gets up, saying, "Where am I? What just happened?" He looks around at his new surroundings, and then asks, "A beach? How did I get here?" Realizing that there's no one else nearby, he snickered. "I'm asking all these questions and couldn't answer then myself, let alone someone answering them instead…now I'm talking to myself!" he exclaimed, and then got up and brushed off some sand from his body. "Might as well take a look around," said the blue hedgehog, running towards the trees.

* * *

_**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV**_

I dunno how long I've been running around this island, but I guess I was going around in circles since this place is kinda small. It isn't so bad though…I found plenty of fresh fruits, a stream of water to drink from, and lots of stuff for building a shelter. There were also some small animals here and there…but no signs of the other guys. Looks like I'm all by myself…I hope my friends are okay. At least I have some of my personal belongings…but those which are electrical are completely busted, the rest are all soaked! Some vacation…

Sonic was just looking at some (random) plant when he suddenly heard something rustling the leaves behind him. "Huh? Who's there?" he shouted, putting up a fighting stance. "Show yourself! I'm not scared!" he shouted. Actually, I'm kinda scared now, thought Sonic, unable to stop himself from shaking in fear. "For a hedgehog, you're quite defensive," said a familiar voice. Sonic stood perfectly still for a moment…then calmed down as he saw Sasuke step out of the shadows. "You can stop being a scaredycat now, Sonic," said the young Uchiha. "Oh, it's just you. Wazzup, Sasuke?" asked Sonic. Sasuke replied, "Nothing much. You're the first one I've found, though." Sonic agreed to that answer, and then asked, as Sasuke turned away, "Hey, where are you going?" Sasuke replied, "To our campsite, of course. Are you coming or not?" Left with no other choice, our azure hero followed the Uchiha.

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**_

I thought I was the only survivor of that incident last night, after waking up and realizing that I'm still floating around and clutching onto some debris from the wreckage. Luckily for me, I saw a beach up ahead, so I started swimming towards it. It wasn't that far, but I felt exhausted by the time I reached it, causing myself to fall asleep on the shore. It's already noon by the time I woke up. Upon exploring the island, I found a set of footprints leading through the trees and followed it, going around in circles and stepping over obstacles as well. Then I finally found one of them: Sonic the Hedgehog. I just hope everyone else is doing fine by themselves, especially Ina and my older brother. Where the hell are we anyway?

* * *

"This place will do," said Sasuke, who started picking up small twigs and braches from the ground. "I'll build up the fire. You try catching some fish, okay?" he said, and Sonic answered, "How can I? I don't have a fishing rod." Sasuke, who was arranging the twigs and braches into a neat pile, said to Sonic, "Then make one or use something else." Sonic immediately found a long bamboo pole and started shaping it into a spear, with the help of Sasuke's kunai. As Sonic starts spearing fish, Sasuke makes a few handsigns and shouts, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" instantly setting up the campfire.

Later that night…"More fish, Sasuke?" asked Sonic, but Sasuke refused to take another bite. Shrugging, Sonic finished off the fish and throws the bones into the flames. "So…what are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked the hedgehog, and Sasuke answered, "I was thinking of splitting up and searching for the rest of us individually, however…" and looked at Sonic, then continued, "I don't thing you can handle being by yourself." Sonic smirked, and replied, "That's what you think," and lies down, looking up at the stars. "I know more about is island than you do, since I've been running around it all day," he said. Sasuke asks, "Did you check out the inside of the cave?" Sonic answered, yawning, "I saw the cave…but didn't go in. Why do you ask?" Sasuke replied, "Because I thought I…saw and heard something in there." Sonic, making himself comfortable on the sand, says, "Probably just bats." Sasuke replies, as he lay down beside Sonic, "Yeah, but what if it's one of our friends, Sonic? Sonic?" Looking at the hedgehog, he noticed that he fell asleep already. Looks like he had a long day. Might as well get some sleep myself, thought Sasuke, and then closes his eyes. Little did they know that they're being watched as they slept.

Next morning…Sonic wakes up, opening his eyes to…an upside-down scenery? _What the..?_ thought Sonic, then suddenly shouted, "Sasuke, this isn't funny! Put me down!" Sasuke, unaware of the situation at first, asked, "What the (beep) are you talking about?" He then tries to move, but then realized that they're both hanging upside-down by their feet! "Hey! What gives?" shouted Sasuke, and Sonic shouted back, "Stop pretending! You did this!" and struggles to release himself. Enraged, Sasuke shouts, "I did not! You did! You were probably sleepwalking!" and was about to say something else…when they heard laughter nearby. "You should have seen yourselves! 'Sleepwalking'? Hah, good one!" said two familiar voices, and their friends stepped out from the shadows, laughing their heads off. As soon as they stopped laughing, Itachi says, "Hello, little brother," and Shadow added, smirking, "Don't you think they look better upside-down?" Sasuke frowned, and said, "Haha, very funny," obviously not liking the joke played by his older brother and that black hedgehog. "Since when did you start pulling pranks on us?" asked Sonic, folding his arms. Shadow replied, "Let's see…oh yeah, this will be the first!" and chuckled evilly. "Right…can you put us down now?" asked Sonic…but it seems like Itachi decided to play with those two a little longer. Pulling out a kunai, he says, "If you say so," and cuts the vine holding them, which resulted in both the boys landing on their heads. "Not like that…ow…!" groaned Sonic and Sasuke, rubbing their heads. Itachi faked a shrug and said, "Oops…?" then kneeled beside his little brother, saying, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sasuke replied, "I'm okay. At least I didn't get any brain damage." Shadow mumbled, "I wish Sonic did," and Sonic glared at him and said, "I heard that!"

* * *

_**Shadow the Hedgehog's POV**_

It was probably midnight when I regained consciousness and found myself on a sandy beach, my fur still a bit soaked from the ocean and rain. Not far away was a human lying on his side, and I immediately recognized him: Itachi Uchiha. He probably got washed up onto the shore some time earlier, since his hair is quite dry. Looking at my new surroundings (mostly palm trees from where I was standing), I found a cave on my left, and started dragging the unconscious person along as I walked towards it. Once inside, I collapsed beside Itachi and immediately fell asleep, not bothering to either light a fire or make myself comfortable. I was just too exhausted.

* * *

_**Itachi Uchiha's POV**_

It was early morning when I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. As I sat up, I found myself in a dark cavern and shadow was sleeping soundly beside me. My head suddenly hurt – it seems that I've been unconscious for quite some time. Massaging my temples as I walked towards the cave's entrance, I slowly remembered last night's incident: the storm, the destroyed catamaran, Sasuke and Ina screaming…oh no, where the (beep) are they? I was about to run outside when my path was blocked by Shadow 9he must've woken up after I did), telling me to stay here while he goes out to search for food – I was feeling quite dizzy anyway. A few minutes later, I saw my little brother walk past the cave. I started running towards him, but suddenly tripped due to dizziness. When I looked up, he's already gone. That night, Shadow and I noticed some smoke rising up in our right, and followed it. Sure enough, there lay Sasuke and Sonic on the ground, sleeping. At least my little brother's safe ad sound…but what about Ina? I just hope she's alive somewhere…

* * *

Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly, saying, "I was so worried about you!" Sasuke, gasping for air, complains, "Can't…breathe…" Realizing that he's suffocating his little brother, Itachi lets go and apologizes to him. "Finally," said the younger Uchiha. "Aww…brotherly love…!" exclaimed Sonic, who then hugged Shadow and asked, "Isn't that sweet, Shadow?" Shadow was…well, too busy trying to release himself from Sonic's tight grip. "What the hell? Get the (beep) off me, blue hedgehog! Get off!" screamed the black hedgehog. Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped as they watched the scene before them.

4 out of 8 boys reunited, and still no sign of the girls. After their little reunion, they set off to find the rest of their friends. Sonic started singing 'Wanna Be With You' by Enrique Eglesias (I love that song…!) until Shadow muttered, "Shut up, Sonic." Sonic, irritated that he had been interrupted, replied, "Then what the (beep) am I gonna do while walking? My CD player's busted!" Shadow glared at him, and said, "Just be on the lookout for the others." Sonic glared back and said, "You're not the boss of me!" and was about to complain when Shadow started preparing Chaos Spear in one of his hands. "I take that back," gulped Sonic. Itachi, getting fed up of their arguments, said, "Enough, you two. You're starting to annoy me." Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks, and said, "Hey, I heard something," and listened carefully, then started running towards a certain direction. The other three boys followed him, with Itachi shouting, "Sasuke, slow down!"

Before they could catch up to the young Uchiha, Sasuke suddenly pounces onto someone, followed by a startled cry…then laughter. The other 3 caught up and saw…"Stop tickling me, Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, laughing harder as Sasuke tickled her some more. Amy, who was just standing nearby, saw Sonic and squealed, "Sonic? You're alive!" then runs and glomps her crush. Struggling to get her off, Sonic complains, "Amy, not in front of everyone!" which only resulted in the pink hedgehog hugging him even tighter. "Amy…you're…crushing…me…!" said Sonic, gasping for air. Shadow, although he's secretly enjoying the scene, said, "You can let go of him now." Amy released Sonic and smiled at Shadow, then said, giggling, "I kinda got carried away," while Sonic coughs behind her. Sasuke finally stopped tickling Sakura and said, "I was worried that I'll never see you again…" and Sakura replied, "Same here, Sasuke-kun…" and hugs him.

* * *

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

Ever since I managed to survive after what happened last night, I never stopped thinking of Sonic. In fact, I would never even be here if Sakura hadn't found me (thank goodness)! Even though she's a tough ninja at certain times, she's also a sweet girl and took care of me as though I was like a little sister to her. I hope Cream's okay…she's way too young to be out there by herself! She can't be that far…right?

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno's POV**_

I found Amy sitting alone under a palm tree, feeding herself. She looked quite upset, but then cheered up when I walked up to her. From the look of it, she's been all alone for some time and doesn't have any survival skills, so I decided to look after her. Little did I know that Sasuke's on this island as well! I wonder where everyone else is.

* * *

Happy that they've found at least 2 girls (out of 6), they all headed back to the cave just as night falls and rain starts to fall. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" shouts Itachi, lighting up the campfire. Amy looked interested and said, "Wow! I wish I could do that," then made several weird handsigns, only to find that she couldn't imitate him. "Oh well," she said, ignoring the disappointment. Itachi smirked, and said as he looked at Sasuke, "Reminds me of the first time I saw my little brother trying this technique…when he was 6 or 7 years old." Sasuke blushed, and replied, "Well, it was my first time…so what if it's that small? No big deal." Sonic got curious, then asked, "How small, exactly?" Itachi showed him, then Sonic exclaimed, "Holy (beep)! It's tiny!" and laughed out loud. Sasuke smirked, and replied, "Oh yeah? By the time I mastered it, who was the one whose pants got burned and ran screaming his head off as he jumped into the nearest lake?" Noticing Itachi's blush, everyone tried hard to stifle their laughter. _Haha…payback!_ thought Sasuke. "Alright, that's it!" shouted Itachi, and then started wrestling playfully with his brother on the ground. Sakura said, "I'd better not try to stop them," as she watched Itachi pin Sasuke down. Amy asks, "Why not? They're just playing, right?" as she watched the younger Uchiha switch places with the older one, laughing as he did so. "You don't wanna know," replied Sakura, and Amy shrugged in reply. After a few minutes of playful wrestling, all six of them fall asleep, ready for a fresh start tomorrow.

Next morning…DAY 3! Shadow yawns and wakes up, asking himself, "What time is it?" and looked at his watch, only to realize that it's broken. He suddenly sneezed, and Sonic mumbled, "Keep it down, Shadow." Shadow whispered, "Whatever…I'll be right back," then got up and went out of the cave. "No…Orochimaru, get your hands off her…don't leave me, Ina…Sasuke, you're crushing me…!" Itachi mumbled in his sleep, tossing around as he said so. What the (beep) is he saying? thought Sasuke as he woke up, looking at his brother. "I'm so sorry, Little Angel…please don't do this to me…no…no…no!" screamed Itachi, tossing around even more. "Ina, please stop…!" he shouted, panting as though he could feel the pain in his dream. Sasuke suddenly shouts, "Itachi, wake up!" and shook him so hard, resulting in startling Itachi as he woke up. Looking around, he says, "It was…just a dream. Thank goodness it wasn't real," then closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, telling himself to calm down. "Turn the volume down. It's still early…" mumbled the two girls. Sasuke whispered, "What was all that about?" and Itachi answered, "Well…"

* * *

_**Itachi's dream: Breaking up and torture**_

"You've broken your promise, Itachi. I don't trust you anymore," said Ina, who then turned and walked towards Orochimaru. "No…Orochimaru, get your hands off her!" shouted Itachi as he watches him hug Ina. "What a shame…you lost your beautiful girlfriend to someone like me," said Orochimaru, who then licked Ina, making her giggle at his contact. Itachi pleads, "Don't leave me, Ina," and she snapped, "Shut up! Get rid of him, Sasuke," and the young Uchiha smiled evilly as he starts beating up his own brother. "Sasuke, you're crushing me…!" shouted Itachi, only to be ignored as he continued to suffer. "That's enough, Sasuke," said Orochimaru, and Sasuke immediately stopped and walked back to Ina. "Now that was fun," he commented, enjoying the sound of Itachi groaning in pain behind him. "My turn…" Ina said as she smiled evilly, taking out a whip. Itachi, letting his tears stream down his face, says, "I'm sorry, Little Angel…please don't do this to me," but she showed no other emotion as she replied, "Your screams will be music to me ears…" as she raised the whip. "No…no…no!" scream Itachi as she starts to whip him, unable to stand the pain. "Ina, please stop…!" he screamed, only to be ignored by her as well. "Sayonara, nii-san…" said Sasuke, who then took out his sword and swung it towards Itachi's neck.

* * *

"Then you woke me up, right before you beheaded me," said Itachi, and Sasuke shuddered as he answered, "Scary," secretly wishing that really happened to him…then again, Ina will kill him if he even thought of that! Better keep my mouth shut, thought Sasuke, just as Shadow returned to the cave with some food. "Itachi, you look pale. Something wrong?" asked Shadow. "It's nothing," replied Itachi. You wouldn't understand anyway, thought Itachi. Sonic woke up and said, "Morning guys! Rise and shine you sleepyheads!" The two girls mumbled, "Five more minutes, okay? Make that ten," Sonic sighed and Sasuke shrugged, noticing that the girls are not really the early morning type.


	3. Another Island?

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Another Island?"**

After a quick breakfast, they decided to split into 2 groups and search the entire island for the others: Sonic, Amy and Shadow in one team; Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi on the other.

Several hours later…both groups return to the cave, exhausted…and kinda on the verge of giving up. "I told you we already went past that same coconut tree ten times in a row! We were walking in circles the whole time!" complained Sonic as he glared at Shadow. Shadow growled and replied, "Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you to shut your (beep) mouth before I (beep) go insane and shove that fishing spear right up your (beep) until it reaches your (beep) brain, you (beep) blue hedgehog?" Amy, getting really annoyed, screams, "Shut the (beep) up already!" earning a shocked look from both the male hedgehogs. "What?" she asked. "Since when did you start talking like that?" asked Sonic, and she replied, "Probably a bit from Shadow…oh, who the hell cares?" and stomped away angrily. Mental note: Watch what you're saying in front of her kids her age. I hope Cream didn't pick up that language too, thought Shadow. "What's with her today?" asked Sakura, noticing the pink hedgehog's behavior. Sasuke replied, "I guess they're responsible for her behavior," and looked at Sonic and Shadow, who started arguing again. "Yeah, definitely their fault," added the Uchiha. The two hedgehogs heard him and shouted (at the same time), "It is not! In your (beep) dreams, Emo Ninja!" Amy shouted, "I said SHUT UP!" followed by Sasuke who asked (angrily), "What did you just call me?" and activated his Sharingan. Sakura tried to tell Sasuke to calm down, but he glared and told her, "Stay out of this!" and, pretty soon, the whole cave is filled with the sound of everyone arguing. Itachi, getting even more annoyed than Amy was earlier, shouted, "ENOUGH!" and the whole cave was suddenly filled with silence. "None of us will survive if you all act like mindless idiots right now! Understand?" he continued, showing his anger. They all nodded in agreement, indicating that they'll shut up because he said so. "Good," said Itachi, calming down. Watching Sasuke and Sakura apologizing to each other with a kiss, Amy squealed, "They're so cute together, just like me and Sonic!" then looked at Sonic and giggled. Sonic started backing away, then ran and shouted, "I'm outta here!" as Amy started chasing him around the cave. Looks like watching over these guys will be quite a handful for me, thought Itachi, then looked at Shadow and said, "You seem deep in thought. Is there something you wish to share?" Shadow replied, "I'm not sure whether to tell you or shut up," and watched Sonic being glomped by Amy…as usual. "Just tell me," said Itachi, and Shadow led him to an isolated corner of the cave for their private conversation. "Alright, this is why…" began Shadow.

* * *

_**Shadow's flashback: Several hours ago**_

"Can we go back now? I'm tired!" whined Amy. "Amy, we've only been walking for 2 or 3 minutes. How can you be tired?" asked Sonic as they followed Shadow. "Stop complaining, you two," said the black hedgehog, who then climbed up a tree and said, "Follow me." Sonic, who started snickering, asked, "While staring at your (beep)? FYI, I'm not gay, Shadow." Shadow shouted, "Just get the (beep) up here, blue hedgehog!" and Sonic sighed, then did what he said. "Hey, wait up!" said Amy, trying to climb the tree.

* * *

"From our position earlier, I saw smoke rising up in the west," said Shadow. "Smoke? Then that means…" started Itachi, and Shadow nodded to confirm his question. "Another island?" he asked, and Shadow replied, "It's possible. Only one problem: That smoke signal is too far away. Swimming is out of the question…in Sonic's case, that is…and I can't use Chaos Control since I seem to have misplaced my Chaos Emerald," and thought to himself, Damn it. Itachi thinks for a while, then suggests, "We could set sail instead. What do you think?" and Shadow replied, "Sounds better than doing nothing about it," and both boys agreed. Looking at their friends, Itachi asked, "Should we inform them?" Shadow answered, "I already told them to report out investigation. And Sonic should start overreacting right about…now," and (as if right on cue) Sonic screamed, "No! Not sailing! Anything but sailing! Why now?" Amy sweatdropped as she watched Sonic's reaction. "Do you have a better idea, Hydrophobic Blue Boy?" asked Sasuke, obviously noticing that Sonic really hates the idea of sailing after what happened that day. "No…okay, you win," sighed Sonic, secretly thinking, I'll (beep) kill you, Sasuke! Amy suddenly had a doubt. "Um…Sakura? I dunno how to build a raft," she said, and Sakura smiled and answered, "The boys will take care of that…if they won't slack off," and Amy said that she'll whack them with her hammer of they do! More like 'crush us to a bloody pulp' if we slack off. Yikes! thought Sonic as he watched the girls giggle. "What's the matter, Sonic? Now you wish you had swimming lessons?" asked Sasuke, mocking him. "Shut up…" stuttered a blushing Sonic. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, got it?" said Sasuke, and Sonic asked, "The raft-building of drowning me in the ocean?" Sasuke smirked, folded his arms and replied, "Want me to do both?" Sonic sweatdropped and answered, "Uh…I'll stick to raft-building, if you don't mind."

And so, DAY 4 begins…Amy and Sakura are gathering building materials for the raft, Itachi and Sasuke are already constructing part of the raft, while Sonic and Shadow gather supplies for their trip. By noon, their task is finally accomplished and they set sail towards the other island. "Are we there yet?" asked Sonic. "No. Now let go of my leg!" shouted Sasuke, trying to shake off the blue hedgehog. Shadow, who's steering the raft, said, "Keep doing that and he'll tighten his grip." Sasuke growled and sat down, asking, "Is there any other way to get him off?" and Amy replied, "Not until we reach that island. Sorry, Sasuke." Sakura, looking at Itachi, commented, "Strange…he's been staring at the horizon ever since we left that island. It's as if he's thinking of something." Sonic replied, "Probably a solution to end this nightmare…or he's seasick," and Sakura shrugged, wondering that whatever the blue hedgehog could be true.

* * *

_**Itachi's flashback: The day he met Ina, 12 years ago**_

Itachi was 8 years old…Ina was 6 years old…Sasuke was 3 years old. Ina pleaded, "Please…leave me alone!" and held her wounded arm. "Aww, what's the matter? Don't wanna 'play' with us?" asked the bully, then told his group, "On three, we pounce!" Ina whimpered as she braced herself, until…"Hey you! Leave that little girl alone, or else," shouted Itachi. "Who the hell are you?" the bully shouted back, then ordered his group, "Let's get him!" After Itachi managed to beat up all the bullies within minutes, they immediately ran away. "Thank you…" sobbed Ina, and Itachi walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Please don't hurt me," said Ina, and Itachi replied, "Don't worry, I won't," and hugged her tenderly. Then he looked at her and asked, "What's your name, Little Angel? I'm Itachi Uchiha, by the way." She answered, "I'm Ina…of the Black Dragon clan," and cried softly. "There, there…don't cry," whispered Itachi, who then heard his mother calling. "Come with me, and Mother will help you feel better," suggested the 8-year-old, then helped up and led the little girl to his home.

A few minutes later…"Where are your parents, Ina?" asked Fugaku, Itachi's father. She replied, "Dead…they were killed during their mission 2 days ago," and fought back her tears. Mikoto, Itachi's mother, frowned and said, "Oh…sorry, we had no idea." Sasuke climbed up onto his mother's lap and made himself comfortable, who was then wrapped affectionately in her arms. "Is someone looking after you?" asked Mikoto. Ina nodded and answered, "They're my parents' friends, who adopted me the same day." Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and Shang, Ina's adopted father, stood there. "Daddy!" shouted Ina, then smiled and ran into his arms. "There you are! We thought we lost you," said her father as he caught and picked her up. "What happened to your arm?" asked Mai, her adopted mother. Sasuke replied, "Bad children were beating her, then nii-san came and –" but was suddenly interrupted by Itachi who blushed and exclaimed, "Sasuke…!" Shang says, "Anyway, thanks for looking after her," and then tickled his adopted daughter, enjoying the sound of her giggle. "Feel free to come and visit. We just moved in next door," said Mai, smiling as she realized that her adopted daughter has already found a new friend. Mikoto bowed and replied, "Why, thank you. I'm sure our children will get along quite fine." Itachi and Ina smiled at each other…the start of their beautiful friendship!

* * *

_Good times…good times…_thought Itachi, remembering the expression on her face that day. "For the last (beep) time, get the (beep) off my leg!" shouted Sasuke, desperately trying to push Sonic away. "No way! Not yet!" screamed Sonic, then asked (after a few seconds), "Are we there yet?" Shadow replied, "Almost. I can see it up ahead." Sasuke complained, "Seriously, I can't feel my leg. Let go of it already!" Amy suddenly had an idea…bringing out her hammer, she looked and Sonic and smiled evilly as she said, "Hey Sonic…" And it worked! Sonic immediately releases Sasuke's leg and runs to shadow, curling up into a ball behind him. Itachi finally snapped out of his trance, then looked at Sonic. Curious, he asked them, "Is he alright?" and Sakura answered, "He's fine…just scared of something, that's all." Sasuke added, while massaging his leg, "Not just scared. He's terrified!" Itachi then asked, "Did I miss something while I was occupying myself?" and Amy told him everything. "I see…" mumbled the older Uchiha.


	4. Safe! Or not

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Safe…! Or not**

They finally reached the island…Sonic immediately jumps off the raft and starts rolling around on the sand, laughing. The rest of them also stepped off the raft, watching the overjoyed blue hedgehog show his happiness for being on land once again. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice is heard in the distance. "Hey, whoever-you-are! Shut up!" shouted Knuckles, hidden somewhere. Tails, flying out from a tree, shouted, "Chill out, Knuckles! It's only Sonic!" and landed next to his best friend. Sonic, who's still smiling, exclaimed, "Tails!" then gets up and hugs him. "I missed you, buddy!" he added. Well, what do you know…it is him! thought Knuckles, then stepped out of the shadows and shouted, "Hey guys!" Amy then asked him, "Knuckles, is Cream with you?" and he answered, "Yeah, she's taking a nap right now," and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "How'd you guys find us?" asked Knuckles. "Simple…we followed your smoke signal," answered Shadow. "You mean that?" asked Tails, pointing at a trail of smoke going upwards into the sky. "I had no idea it was actually active," said Tails. Sasuke, realizing what that trail of smoke actually is, exclaimed, "Is that…a volcano?" Tails replied, "I know what you're thinking…but I don't think it'll erupt yet." Sasuke looked even more scared than he was seconds ago. "Are you sure?" he asked, and then secretly thought, Looks like it'll erupt any minute! Tails assured him by saying that he already started building a raft to get them off this tiny island. "I'll show it later," he said as they led them towards their campsite. As they followed the two-tailed fox and echidna, Itachi and Sakura couldn't help noticing Sasuke's behavior at the moment. In fact, he kept glancing at the volcano every few minutes!

* * *

_**Miles "Tails" Prower POV**_

I though I'll never see Sonic ever again! At least I got Knuckles and Cream with me. Even though this is the 4th day on the island, it felt like several months to me. Of course, I could easily tell that the volcano might erupt anytime, so I decided to construct a raft as an escape transport. Unfortunately, this raft is good for only one trip – there aren't enough building materials around here. I'd better hurry!

* * *

_**Knuckles the Echidna's POV**_

It's a good thing that Tails packed his tools in a waterproof backpack; otherwise he wouldn't be able to construct that raft quickly. Of course, I had to help out at times and look after Cream as well. And since Tails knocked down most of the trees, this island is almost quite bare – the only ones standing are too young and week for construction. It doesn't matter anyway! All I know is that we should get off this island before we get burned alive!

* * *

"We're here!" said Tails, waking up Cream in the process. "Oops…did I wake you?" he asked, and Cream answered, "It's okay, Tails. I slept long enough," and sneezed. "That's why you shouldn't be swimming in freezing cold water," said Knuckles, wrapping a blanket around the little rabbit. "Promise me that you won't do that again, okay?" asked the echidna, and Cream nodded and sneezed (again) in reply. Then Amy saw Cream and hugged her, both girls being very joyful to see each other safe and sound. "Has any of you seen Rouge lately?" asked Shadow. Knuckles replied, "Nope. It's just me and these kids." Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently underneath them. "Not again!" screamed Knuckles. Sasuke, trying to keep his balance, shouts, "Tell me it was just you, Sakura!" She shouted back, "You know I can't cause an earthquake that easily! And even if I could, I didn't do anything right now!" and fell on her butt. Then, almost as sudden as it started, it stopped. "That was…unexpected," said Itachi. And quite sudden, he thought secretly. "I smell something burning," said Sonic, sniffing the air and then looked at Tails. "Oh, that's why," said the hedgehog. Tails, wondering why his best friend is looking at him in a weird way, asks, "What?" and then looked at his own tails – which happened to be resting in the campfire! Tails suddenly screamed, "Yeow! Somebody put it out!" and ran around panicking, and then calmed down as soon as Cream extinguished the flame with her blanket. Sasuke smirked and said, "Reminds me of a certain someone who screamed and ran just like that. Any clues, nii-san?" Itachi, trying to hide his embarrassment, mumbled, "Shut up, Sasuke," and Shadow quietly snickered (he could hear him a bit). A tough ninja like him reacting that way? thought Shadow, imagining such a scene and snickered some more. "What are you laughing about?" asked Sonic, and Shadow immediately stopped and answered, "None of your business, blue hedgehog."

* * *

_**Cream the Rabbit's POV**_

I'm so happy that I finally get to see Amy again! The funny thing is that I couldn't remember much about what happened that night – in fact, the only thing I remembered was the boat getting destroyed and everyone getting carried away in different directions…then darkness. When I woke up, Tails and Knuckles told me that I've been 'sleeping' for 2 whole days since they've found me. Looks like most of us are here now…I hope we find the others soon.

* * *

Night falls…everyone has fallen asleep. However, that didn't last, for the worst have happened…the volcano erupts ahead of schedule! Left with no other choice, all 9 survivors immediately rush to the unfinished raft, led by Tails. Fortunately, it was large enough to hold all of them, and managed to escape the volcanic island. "You know what, guys?" asked Sonic, yawning. Amy, who sat by the side of the raft dangling her feet in the water, asked, "What is it, Sonic?" Sonic replied, "I'm a little less scared of water now." Shadow says, "Good, because this is going to be one hell of a night trip," and Cream agreed by saying, "You said it, Mr. Shadow," as she rubbed her eyes. Knuckles let out a loud yawn, and then said, "Might as well make ourselves comfortable and sleep. We'll probably land somewhere by morning, I think." Sakura, shivering due to the cold night air, curled up next to the Uchiha brothers under Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. Amy snuggled closer to Sonic…even though he still didn't want her anywhere near him (oh well). Amy's kinda obsessed about Sonic._ I wonder if he has feelings for her_, thought Sasuke, and then remembered watching her chase and glomp the blue hedgehog countless times. Maybe not yet, but someday…thought Sasuke, but then suddenly fell asleep before he could finish that sentence. "Knuckles, get off my tails," whispered the two-tailed fox, only to get no answer from the echidna. "Oh nevermind. Goodnight," said Tails, then fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_**Itachi's dream/flashback: Unnecessary competition between friends**_

Itachi was 10 years old…Ina was 8 years old…Sasuke was 5 years old. Ina looked at Itachi, then said, smirking, "It's obvious that I'm way better than you." Itachi replied, "You're not! You cheated during training!" and folded his arms, glaring at her. Sasuke pleaded, "Itachi…Ina…please don't start another fight," but Ina ignored him and said, "Meet me at the training grounds in 2 minutes, Itachi-san. I have a challenge that'll prove who's faster and stronger," and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Stubborn little Genin_, thought Itachi, and was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him. "Don't go! You'll hurt yourselves even more!" pleaded his little brother. "I know, but I have no choice," said Itachi, then pats his little brother on the head. "I'll be okay," he assured him. "Good luck then," said Sasuke, and Itachi disappeared. _I hope it's not as rough as before_, thought the 5-year-old.

Meanwhile…_Where the hell is he?_ thought Ina, just as Itachi appeared before her. "You're late," said the 8-year-old. "I am not. It's barely even a minute!" said Itachi, then sighed as he noticed his behavior. "Alright, what's the challenge?" he asked. "Close combat, weapons allowed," said Ina, then snickers and added, "And no rules!" Itachi smirked and replied, "Bring it on," and both start attacking each other.

Half an hour later…both the young ninjas returned, badly bruised and bleeding all over. Sure enough, Sasuke runs into the house, frightened after one look at them. "Mother! Father! They've done it again!" they heard Sasuke from the inside. Itachi glared at Ina and said, "You nearly got both of us killed this time!" Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she snickered and said, "Come on, admit it. That was still fun!" Itachi rolled his eyes. And they ended up being grounded for 2 weeks! Too bad…

* * *

The raft slowly drifts towards another island, where a certain red-haired ninja watches the mysterious-looking object floating towards him.


	5. Reunited at last! But

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunited at last! But…**

_**Gaara Sabaku's POV**_

At first, I had no idea about that strange floating object…but upon closer inspection, I could see familiar-looking figures on it. I immediately recognized them: the rest of our group. Using my abilities (even though I didn't bring my gourd with me), I used the beach sand to pull the raft towards the shore. Since they're still asleep, I built a sand hut over them – just in case it might rain. Then I headed back to our campsite to find something to amuse myself (I shouldn't be too loud though – Rouge, Naruto and Hinata are sleeping themselves).

* * *

DAY 5, early morning…Itachi's the first to wake up, smiling to himself as he remembers the countless challenges and fights Ina would always come up with. Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he slowly gets up (being very careful not to wake the others)…and bumps his head on a ceiling. Wait…ceiling? "Where the hell did that come from?" asked Itachi as he looked up and rubbed his head. "Something wrong, Itachi?" mumbled Sasuke as he woke up, seeing a wall and ceiling made of sand above him. "Okay, whose idea was it to build a sandcastle over us while sleepwalking?" shouted Sasuke, and Sonic complained, "Keep it down, Sasuke!" and shifted his position, causing Amy to wake up. "Sonic, what the hell was that for?" groaned Amy, and in no time at all, everyone else woke up. "Ow! Who stepped on me?" shouted Knuckles. "Chocolate ice cream!" giggled Cream. "Sorry, Knuckles," apologized Tails. What the (beep) is going on now? thought Shadow. Unable to bear the noise, Sakura shouted, "Everyone shut the (beep) up! It's still (beep) early in the morning!" She then noticed that everyone was silently staring at her; Sasuke sweatdropped. "Sorry…I usually get cranky when I wake up," giggled Sakura nervously.

Stepping out of the sand hut, they found themselves standing on the most beautiful island they've ever seen. The sun had just risen, shining its light on the beautiful landscape before their eyes: hundreds of colourful birds flying above the trees (or perching on them), small animals darting around flowering plants, a glittering waterfall on their left, and a huge mountain on their right. All in all, this island is HUGE! "Now this is what I'm talking about!" whistled Sonic. "You said it, Sonic," agreed a smiling Knuckles, "The perfect place for a real vacation!" Sakura pointed at a trail of smoke going upwards into the sky, and asked, "You know what I'm thinking?" and Shadow replied, "Let's go," and they all started heading towards it. "Hey, wait up!" said Tails as he picked up a seashell and gave it to Cream, earning a kiss from the rabbit and making him blush.

Meanwhile…Rouge woke up, due to being disturbed. "What on earth…?" she asked. Hinata mumbled, "Is something wrong, Rouge?" and the bat replied, "I dunno about you, but this racket is disturbing my beauty sleep." Naruto, who's barely awake at this time, mumbled, "I don't hear anything. Now get back to sleep," and secretly thought, _'Beauty sleep'…yeah right, dattebayo_. Rouge immediately got up and said, "No way, kid. I'm gonna find out what's making this noise." Gaara, who's standing nearby, said to the bat, "Don't bother. They're already heading this way." Rouge suddenly became confused. "What do you mean 'they'? We're the only ones here," said Rouge. "Take a look," said Gaara, pushing some leaves apart, "Recognize them?" Rouge looked…and gasped! "He's alive!" she exclaimed, running towards the black hedgehog.

* * *

_**Rouge the Bat's POV**_

All this time, I though Shadow was either completely lost or (worse) got himself drowned in the ocean that night. I hate to admit this but, I was crying my eyes out for several hours! And to make matters worse, no one could calm me down; I was so upset. So far, staying on this island isn't so bad…as long as someone (either Naruto, Gaara, Hinata or Ina) is around. At least all 14 of us have finally regrouped! However, I'm kinda worried about Itachi. It's not that I like him or something…it's because his girlfriend left our camp 2 days ago and still hasn't returned. I hope he wouldn't take this situation too hard…

* * *

And so, everyone's happy to see each other again! However…"You gotta be kidding me. She's gone missing?" whispered Shadow. Rouge nodded and replied, "And we haven't heard from or found her yet." Knuckles approached them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?" and Shadow told him the current situation. Knuckles exclaimed, "No way!" which caught Sasuke's attention. "What's wrong? I heard you talking about Ina," said the young Uchiha, and Shadow scratched behind his ear while Rouge bit her lip; both showing a sign of nervousness. Knuckles sighed and answered, "I'll tell…Rouge said that Ina was here with them since the 1st day on this island. Here's the bad news: she left their camp 2 days ago and hasn't returned yet." Sasuke looked shocked. "They've also tried looking for her. No luck from that either," added Shadow. Sasuke frowned and said, "(Beep)...he's definitely not going to like this." Rouge, looking at Itachi, said, "But she's his girl. He deserves to know what happened to her." Sasuke replied, "I'll tell him myself, but not right now. He kinda seems occupied at the moment," secretly thinking, It doesn't matter if I tell him now or later…he'll freak out anyway.

* * *

_**Itachi's flashback: The day Ina left the Hidden Leaf Village**_

Itachi was 12 years old...Ina was 10 years old…Sasuke was 7 years old. "But you can't just leave!" shouted Itachi. "I don't have a choice…but I really don't want to go," sobbed Ina. "There must be some other way!" said Sasuke, looking at them, "Is there?" A ninja comes in and answered, "I'm afraid there isn't. The Third Hokage insists that she leaves the village immediately," and placed his hand on Ina's shoulder. "You'll be staying with your grandmother, Ling," he added. Ina asks, "Grandma? But I thought –" began the Black Dragon girl, but was interrupted by the ninja saying, "The Third Hokage is a friend of hers long ago. It was upon her request that her identity is to be kept a secret from everyone, even from you." Itachi asked, "Where is she staying?" The ninja shrugged and answered, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell either, for her safety." Itachi asked, "Can't she stay with us instead? She's the best Chunin after all," and secretly added, _And my best friend_. Sasuke agreed, telling the ninja that Ina could be taken care of as though she was their own sister. Ina looked at the ninja pleadingly. "If she stays, there's a high probability that she may be killed by the same people who killed Shang and Mai," replied the ninja, earning a frown from the Black Dragon girl. "Therefore, she must leave," he continued. Ina wiped away her tears, telling them that she really doesn't want to go along with that choice. "I'm sorry, but it has already been decided," said the ninja. Just then, they heard someone knocking the door, and see an old lady standing there. "Ling of the Black Dragon clan, I presume?" asked the ninja, and the lady nodded and entered the house. "My, my…you've grown so much!" exclaimed Ling as she looked at Ina, and then hugged her tenderly. "You know me, Grandma?" asked her granddaughter, and she replied, "Of course! You were just a baby when I last saw you." Itachi frowned and muttered, "Looks like this is 'goodbye' then," earning a hug from his 10-year-old girlfriend. He hugged her back, with Sasuke joining them saying, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Ina-chan!" Ina replied, "Me too, Sasuke…" and sobbed quietly as Itachi comforts her, knowing that this may be the last time she would ever see them again.

A few minutes later, at the village gates…"Just be a good girl, and you'll be okay," advised Fugaku. Mikoto hugged and kissed Ina, then said, "You were such a good Chunin…I'll never forget that." Ina wiped away her tears, and then tells them, "I'll try to come and visit sometime." Sasuke walked up to her. "Um…Ina?" started the little Uchiha, "I wanna give this to you last year on your birthday, but I kinda forgot," and gave her a small teddy bear. "Like it?" ha asked, and Ina replied, "Oh Sasuke, you're so sweet…" and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She then asked him where his older brother was, and was immediately answered by Itachi shouting, "Ina, wait!" as he ran towards her, panting as he arrived. "Before you go, there's one last thing I want you to have," he said.

Before she could even ask, he quickly wraps his arms around her and kisses her right on the lips! "Take care of yourself, Little Angel. I love you…" said Itachi. Ina replied, "I love you too, Itachi…!" and they kissed one last time.

* * *

Itachi sighs, remembering the sad look on her face as she left the hidden leaf village 8 years ago. Then, snapping out of his trance, he looks at his little brother sitting beside him…and notices a nervous look in Sasuke's eyes. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Itachi, but his brother stayed silent. "Are you even listening?" he asked, and Sasuke replied, "I heard you. It's just that…" but he hesitated to continue his answer. Itachi's starting to get a little impatient, and was about to force the answer out of his little brother when he suddenly replied, very quickly, "Ina's been missing for 2 days and hasn't returned yet." Itachi looked shocked! "Missing? What the (beep) is that supposed to mean?" exclaimed his older brother. "Calm down, Itachi!" shouted Knuckles as he, Shadow and Rouge walked over to the Uchiha brothers. "You don't understand. Little Angel's all alone out there and –" started Itachi, but was immediately interrupted by Rouge saying, "We knew you'd say that. But think about it," and Shadow added, "Besides, she's not a little girl anymore. She'll be alright." Itachi slowly calms down, just as Sonic went up to them. "What's with you today?" asked the blue hedgehog. Shadow glared at him and answered, "Back off, blue hedgehog. You have no right to interfere," and Sonic backed away, saying, "Okay, okay…I'm leaving!" He turned away, mumbling, "I was just asking, (beep)." Shadow heard him, and Sonic yelped and started running as the black hedgehog started chasing him around. Knuckles, ignoring the two hedgehogs for a while, tells Itachi that they're gonna dispatch another search party after lunch…but he should stay in their camp. "After all, maybe she'll come back herself," said Rouge. "I understand," sighs Itachi.

That night, Itachi has trouble sleeping. Their little search party returned with the same result: no sign of Ina. As a result, he's getting nightmares about losing her in countless situation…from being caught cheating on some (random) girl to being killed before his eyes.


	6. Their Vacation Finally Begins!

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Their Vacation Finally Begins!**

DAY 6…Itachi wakes up, and realizes that someone's arm is wrapped around him. _If everyone's far away from my position, then who's…_thought Itachi, who then heard a familiar voice whispering, "Don't worry, your Little Angel will never leave you again," behind him. Recognizing that voice, he slowly turns around…and sees her; smiles. Smiling back, Ina replied, "Hi…" and was suddenly caught off guard as her boyfriend kisses and hugs her. "I missed you so much, I thought I lost you, I –" said Itachi, but was immediately shut up as she placed a finger on his lips and whispered, "Ssh…you'll wake them." Itachi, regaining his composure, said to her, "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for 2 days." Ina apologized, then smirked and said, "But I have a good reason why…once everyone's awake, I want all of you to follow me," and he agrees.

And so, a short while later…everyone starts following Ina, talking all the way. "Where are we going, Miss Ina?" asked Cream, and Hinata replied, smiling, "Don't be so impatient. We'll find out soon enough." Naruto yawned…then tripped on a small rock and falls flat on his face! "Better watch where you're going, you (beep) idiot!" said Sasuke. "Sasuke! Not in front of the kids!" exclaimed Sonic and Tails at the same time, and Sasuke apologized while slapping himself on the head mentally. A few minutes later…"Are we there yet?" asked Amy, and Sakura replied, "You just asked that question 2 seconds ago." Gaara, getting quite tired after all that walking, asked Knuckles, "Getting tired yet?" The echidna replied, "Heh, this long walk is nothing to me!" and bumped into the tree. "Knucklehead!" insulted Rouge, who immediately flew up just as Knuckles tried to punch her. "Haha, missed me!" teased the bat. I swear…if that echidna ever touches my girl, I'll blow his (beep) head off! thought Shadow. "Little Angel, is it still far?" asked Itachi, and she suddenly stopped at the edge of a clearing. "We're here!" said Ina, and then made a few handsigns and shouts, "Black dragon technique: Camouflage Jutsu, Deactivate!"

And guess what appears on the bare ground before them…a house, big enough for all of them! It has a kitchen, two large bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, even furniture – all made out of natural resources from the jungle. After they moved in, everyone starts doing whatever they want. "You used Shadow Clone Jutsu to build all this, right?" asked Sakura. "Yeah…just to speed it up a bit," replied Ina. Hinata asks, "But that uses a lot of charka. Shouldn't you be exhausted by now?" Ina replied, "My clan has the natural ability to recharge charka within seconds. Unfortunately…" she paused, and turned serious as she continued, "I can only use it when I have to." Amy asked her, "Why's that?" and Cream added, "It's not that dangerous, is it?" Ina replied, keeping that serious tone in her voice, "It's very risky…many of my ancestors actually died from overusing it!" earning a gasp from the two girls. "So you only use it in case of emergency," stated Rouge, and Ina nodded in reply. Sasuke comes in. "Sorry to interrupt, but my brother wants to talk to Ina right now," said the Uchiha. "Where is he?" asked Ina, and Sasuke whispered the venue into her ear. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute," she said, and then goes into the girls' bedroom to change out of her clothes while Sasuke went out. "Ooh…boyfriend alert!" teased Rouge, and the girls giggled in agreement.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

I kinda forgot to mention a few things, so here they are:

1. Tails' tools: He accidentally left them behind when they were escaping the volcanic island (chapter 4). He'll be using new ones which he created himself.

2. Spare clothes: When the search party was on the lookout for Ina, they found their lost luggage! How did it end up on the island, and how long was it sitting there, they've no idea.

3. Since I did mention about the lost luggage, that means everything else is there too. Too bad anything electric's already busted when they found them.

Okay, that's it! Back to the story.

* * *

_**Ina of the Black Dragon clan's POV**_

I wonder what Itachi's up to. Ever since I joined the Akatsuki (well, not joined actually…I was brought there by force), he usually tells every other guy – usually Deidara and Kisame – to back off, even though they're just looking at me or having a friendly conversation. And if they refuse to obey, he'd either find some way to torture them or just pull me away. Maybe that little kiss we had 8 years ago really meant something to him. Is he really that serious about our relationship?

* * *

Ina arrives at the designated meeting place, watching the beautiful waterfall as the sunlight makes it seem to glitter, taking her breath away. "Beautiful…isn't it, Little Angel?" asked Itachi, standing beside his girlfriend. "Still calling me by that old nickname, aren't you? May I ask why?" replied Ina, smiling as she looks at him. "Because it suits you very well," said Itachi as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Even though you're part of the Akatsuki yourself, that doesn't change the fact that you're still the same girl I've always known." Ina admitted the same thing, and then said to him, "No matter what changes we've both been through since our separation, I've never stopped thinking of you." Itachi replied, taking her hands into his, "I feel the same way…from now on, I'll never let anyone else take you." Ina smiled, and said to him, "I love you, Itachi…" Itachi smiled back and replied, "So do I, Little Angel," and noticed tears in her dark brown eyes. "Aww, don't cry…" he begged, and Ina whispered, "They're…tears of joy…my love."

Without another word, he leans towards her and presses his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. He then licks her lower lip, and she allows his tongue to explore her mouth…then does the same to him, both moaning a bit from each other's contact. Little did they know they're being spied on…by a certain blond-haired ninja…

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**_

Whoa…Sasuke did tell me that his brother has a girlfriend, but he didn't mention how close those two really are! I mean, they're totally in love! I wish Sakura felt the same way towards me. But ever since she and Sasuke started dating each other when he returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, I felt left out…until I started hanging out with Hinata. We seem to have a few things in common and get along pretty well, even though she's still a little shy. Now I'd better disappear immediately before those two find out I'm here!

* * *

Time skip! Beginning of DAY 15…

Knuckles looked at Sonic impatiently. "I'm not gonna crush you or something…now get in there!" he ordered. "No, I'm not!" shouted the blue hedgehog, folding his arms and pouting as he looked at the echidna. "You can't make me," he added. Knuckles, getting more impatient that usual, asked him, "Sonic, you promised. What's the matter now?" Sonic looked away and answered, "I changed my mind. I'd rather go have fun with Amy!" Knuckles then said, "You're gonna have 'fun' alright…after I sic Shadow on you!" Sonic, knowing that Shadow is rougher than Knuckles, gulped at he thought of it. "Okay, I get the point," Sonic sighed, "This is my first time…so go easy on me," Knuckles rolled his eyes. "This is just a swimming lesson. Of course I'll go easy on you!" and secretly added, _Geez…_

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island…Gaara and Sasuke are walking together, talking. "Sasuke, did you by any chance hear anything last night?" asked Gaara, and Sasuke replied, "To be honest, I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara stuttered, "Well…the thing is...I...saw your brother doing…" and hesitated, blushing slightly. Sasuke became curious, and asked about his brother. Gaara looked around to make sure no one else is around, and then whispered his answer into his ear. "They had what last night?" exclaimed Sasuke, and secretly thought, I knew they'd do it…but now? Gaara said, "Hey, it's not my fault when I caught them (beep) each other on the couch…plus the fact they're still there," and Sasuke sweatdropped as he imagined such a scene. "At least they've got a blanket on themselves," added the sand ninja. "You pervert, why'd you have to tell me that now?" shouted Sasuke, then sighed and said, "Gaara, just pretend you never saw that or even talked about it. Okay?" Gaara agreed, raising his right hand as he promised the Uchiha that he would never say a word about it.

Back in the group's island home…

* * *

_**Hinata Hyuuga's POV**_

Everyone's having a wonderful time! I couldn't wait to come home and talk about it. Since we're going to be staying on this island much longer than expected, everyone gets assigned different tasks in order to maintain our lifestyle: the boys either go hunting, fishing, or repairing; the girls collect resources, cook, and (occasionally) babysit Cream. Everyone's also expected to keep the house clean and maintain the crops. During free time, we're either relaxing or training. And of course, my relationship with Naruto intensifies each passing day…he's always around when I need him!

* * *

"Miss Hinata?" asked Cream, tugging the Hyuuga's shirt, "Don't you think they'll feel cold without their clothes on?" and pointed at the Akatsuki couple's clothes lying on the floor. "What do you mean?" asked Hinata, who then looked at the sleeping couple on the couch. Noticing their sleeping position, she turned the rabbit away from the scene and said, "They're fine. Let's not disturb them, okay?" and secretly thought, You wouldn't understand the real answer. Cream then asked her about the sounds she heard last night. Realizing what she meant, Hinata answered, "Cream, I'm afraid I can't answer that for you," and stroked her head gently, "You'll have to wait until you're much older to understand." Cream agreed to her terms and then greeted Amy and Sakura as they entered the house. "Hey Cream!" said Amy, "Could you do me a favour? I'm supposed to help Rouge in the garden today, but Sakura and I have something else to do. Could you fill in for me instead?" Cream smiled and nodded in reply, indicating that she'll do anything for her best friend. "Just don't wander off by yourself, okay?" warned Sakura, and all 3 girls watched the little rabbit skip out the door, smiling.

A few minutes later…the Akatsuki couple woke up, greeting each other with a kiss on each other's lips. After gathering up their clothes, they immediately dress themselves up before anyone else finds out what they've been up to…then went off to do their tasks after another quick kiss.

* * *

_**Ina's flashback: Reunion at the Akatsuki hideout**_

Itachi is 20 years old…Ina is 18 years old. Ina looked at Pein and asked him, "Why did you bring me here?" secretly having a bad feeling about the cave she's standing in. "I've heard so many rumors about you, Ina…you're the last surviving member of the Black Dragon clan. Am I correct?" replied the Akatsuki leader, and Ina slowly backed away as he walked towards her, secretly wondering, How the (beep) does he know about me? He then said to her, "And form the results of your fight earlier, I'd say you'd make an excellent addition for the Akatsuki," and looked at Deidara, snickering, "An exceptional one." Deidara groaned and asked Ina why she'd had to take it so seriously, only to be answered by a snicker from the woman. "You don't even look tired," said Kisame, "There's not even a single scratch on your body." Ina cracked her knuckles and said, "That fight…was nothing to me. I was only warming up." Deidara exclaimed, "'Warming up'? You nearly killed me! Hmph," and gets up, managing to stand despite the pain. Pein officially declared Ina as their new member, and then ordered Konan to take her to her quarters. Left without a choice, she followed the blue-haired woman.

A few minutes later…Ina is in her room, wearing the Akatsuki outfit and putting on nailpolish. Why do I have to do this? I really hate girly stuff! thought Ina as she looked at her nails. But I'm one of them now…might as well get used to it, she added. She then heard a knock on her door, and she shouted angrily, "What?" Her visitor replied, "My, what an attitude for someone like you," and entered her room. "Ina, I presume? I'm Sasori," he introduced. Ina looked away and said, "Yeah, yeah…nice to meet you. Now what the hell do you want?" Sasori, ignoring the tone in this new member's voice, tells her that a party is prepared tonight in her honor. "Be there by 8…we'll all be expecting you," he said as he looked over his shoulder, then gets out of her room and closes the door. Great…looks like I'm stuck here, thought the Black Dragon girl.

That night…Ina gets introduced to the other members. Pein asked Kisame where his partner is, and he replied, "He'll be here in a minute. He wants to look his best in front of our new friend here." Zetsu, eating some random stuff, asked her what her rank is, and Ina replied, "I'm a Jounin. My grandmother trained and ranked me herself." Deidara looked at her, confused. "An old lady made you become an elite ninja? Hmph?" he asked, and she replied, glaring, "You got a problem with that, girl-guy?" and he blushed in embarrassment. Kakuzu then asked her if her clan is rich, and she replied, "I got two answers for that. One: I'm just an average girl, not a princess. Two: If you're thinking of marriage, forget about it!" and folded her arms, adding, "You're not my type." Hidan smirked and said, "Too bad, Kakuzu. You were this (beep) close to taking her," and Kakuzu growled in annoyance. Konan then requested her to show off one of her talents – besides fighting – and Ina agreed by walking up on stage and picked a song to sing. Itachi, meanwhile, walked into the room, wondering who the new addition is and hoping that this person is better than Orochimaru. He didn't have to wait long for his answer, for when he heard soft music playing and someone singing in tune, he looked up…and nearly fainted as he saw her.

Ina starts singing the slow version of 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. Itachi just stood there – unseen by Ina at first as she continues singing – surprised and happy at the same time. "Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static…and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go…want you in my life," sang Ina, and everyone clapped and cheered as the song ends. Itachi, snapping out of his trance, shouted, "Ina, over here!" and waved his arm to get his attention. Ina gasped, and ran towards him screaming his name; everyone moved out of the way. He then caught her in time as she tripped due to excitement, and they hugged each other close, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together – which they've missed for 8 years. "Wait a minute. You know her, Itachi-san?" asked Kisame, and he replied, "She's my…long lost girlfriend." Then the couple kissed each other on the lips, ignoring the other members around them.

After the party…Itachi and Ina are in her room, talking (mostly about their past). "Looks like we're the last members of out clans…including Sasuke," said Ina. "Now I wish I never told him to kill me. And if he does…" said Itachi, frowning as he thought of that situation. Ina, making her boyfriend look at her, said, "Itachi, wherever you go, I'll go with you…even if that means going to heaven or hell, I'll always be with you! Remember that," and Itachi smiled, telling her that he's lucky to have her as a true friend. Then they both kissed one last time and went to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

"Ina, are you even listening to me?" asked Rouge, waving her hand in front of her face. She immediately snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh…sorry. I was just remembering things," replied Ina. "Like what?" asked the bat, watering the plants. "It's…nothing special," answered the Black Dragon woman as she pulled out some weeds. Cream, curious than Rouge, suddenly asked, "Is it about you and Mr. Itachi?" and noticed a blush on Ina's face. Noticing it, Rouge and Cream giggled as they realized that they've finally got their answer; Ina decided to leave the girls for a little private time to herself. "Did I say something wrong, Miss Rouge?" asked Cream, and Rouge replied, "No, of course not," and tickled the little rabbit's ears. "We're done here. Just run along and play now, okay?" said the bat, and Cream jumped and skipped away excitedly. Might as well keep an eye on her, thought Rouge, and flew after Cream.

Somewhere else on the island, Tails is building an invention out of the island's natural resources (using his new tools), while Naruto helps out the little fox occasionally. "I'll need some more vines over here…and more wood…and maybe more palm trees as well," noted Tails, who then yawned and stretched. "Hey kid, don't you think you should rest a bit?" asked Naruto, watching the two-tailed fox's eyes blinking repeatedly. "I'm fine…I just have to…" started Tails, but was unable to finish his sentence as he suddenly fell asleep. Well, what do you know…he fell asleep standing, thought Naruto as he picked him up. You really need some time off, Tails. Seriously, dattebayo, he added. Tails, who already started dreaming, mumbled, "Those banana leaves…are good for…I love that song…!" and made Naruto chuckle at the last sentence. Suddenly, he heard splashing ands shouting nearby. "What the hell was that?" wondered Naruto as he peeked through the leaves of a nearby bush. "Hold still, Sonic!" shouted Knuckles as he chased the blue hedgehog down the beach. "Get this (beep) crab off my tail!" screamed Sonic, and the two of them ran off into the distance. Shrugging, Naruto decided to leave them alone, head back to their place and put the little fox in bed. Shadow suddenly appeared before him, and he asked, "Naruto, have you seen Itachi anywhere?" Naruto replied, "Nope, sorry," and got startled as Tails let out a loud snore. "What the (beep)?" said Naruto, and Shadow replied, "Just be glad he doesn't usually snore when sleeping."

Meanwhile, down at the beach…Itachi was fishing on the sandy shore. "This should be enough for now," he said to himself, and then heard someone shouting in the distance. "Now what?" he wondered. Knuckles and Sonic were running towards him, both of them shouting their lungs out as they ran down the shore, the crab still clamping on the poor hedgehog's tail. Itachi positions himself and manages to catch Sonic, who busy screaming, "Aah! Help me! Let me go!" as he pulled off the crab. "Phew…thanks, Itachi," thanked Knuckles, and then said to Sonic, "You can stop screaming now." Sonic, realizing that the crab is gone and noticed his bruised tail, said, "Okay…next time I practice swimming in the ocean, I'm wrapping a huge banana leaf around my (beep)," and Knuckles agreed to his idea. Itachi suddenly screamed, catching their attention. "Get this (beep) crab off my hand!" shouted the Uchiha; Sonic and Knuckles sweatdropped as they watched him panic.

Several hours later…everyone, except Rouge and Ina, are indoors, relaxing after another long day. "Cream, could you go get some more bandages for me?" asked Sakura, and the rabbit starts rummaging through the first-aid kit. After being handed a roll of bandage, Sakura calls Amy over as she takes out some antiseptic. Whispering her plan into her ear, Amy giggled and said, "No problem!" as she took some bandage and antiseptic from the kunoichi. She then went to Sonic and pointed behind him, saying, "Look, it's Silver!" and the blue hedgehog immediately turned around, failing to notice Amy sneaking up behind him. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his tail, due to the application of antiseptic. "Yeow!" yelped Sonic, and Itachi hissed as Sakura treated his hand with the same antiseptic. "What was that?" wondered Tails as he sat up on his bed (in the boys' room). "I know it stings, but it's worth it. Trust me," said Sakura as she wrapped Itachi's hand with some bandage. "How's it going, Amy?" asked Sakura, and Gaara replied, "I think we have a little problem here." Wondering what went wrong, Sakura looked at Sonic and giggled at his situation. "Amy, you're overdoing it…" chuckled Hinata, "You're making him look like a –" but was interrupted by Knuckles saying, "I finished fixing that window," as he came into the room. Noticing someone beside the pink hedgehog, he asked, "Hey, who's the guy beside Amy?" and was answered (by a muffled voice), "Knuckles, it's me!" The echidna, stifling a laugh, said, "Sonic, it's not Halloween yet." Tails walked into the room and greeted, "What's up, guys?" and suddenly saw Sonic. "Aah! A mummy!" screamed the fox, who then ran out of the house in fear. "Where?" shouted Sonic, who then caught his reflection in the mirror. "Yikes!" screamed the hedgehog as he too ran outside, following Tails. Everyone started laughing as they realized that Sonic scared himself for the first time. "Morons…" snickered Shadow, and then used Chaos Control to bring them back. "Guys, what are you laughing about?" asked Sonic. Tails looked at him and said, "Sonic? Why are you dressed as a mummy?" and Amy replied, giggling, "Whoops! My bad!" and everyone slowly stops laughing, quite out of breath. "Too bad Ina missed this. Where is she anyway?" said Sasuke. Cream replied, "She's gathering firewood with Miss Rouge," and Shadow added, "They should be back by now, though." Naruto, who wasn't paying attention earlier, asked, "Back from what, dattebayo?" and got smacked on his head. "What was that for?" he shouted as he glared at Sasuke. "Stop saying that word, (beep) idiot!" shouted the young Uchiha, and Naruto shouted back, "And stop calling me that, you (beep) ninja!" Ina and Rouge just came home at the moment. "Boys, watch your language," reminded Ina, earning an apology from both the boys. "Shadow, I've got something for you!" said Rouge, while Ina went into the kitchen along with the firewood they've collected. "What is it?" asked the black hedgehog, and the bat showed him… "Another Chaos Emerald!" exclaimed Shadow. "And it's all yours, you sexy hedgehog," said Rouge seductively. Shadow shook his head and said, "Nah, you keep it…as a gift from me to you," and they kissed. Naruto suddenly remembered that he also got something precious to give. "This is for you. Made it myself, dattebayo!" he said as he put a necklace around Hinata's neck, and she hugged him in return. "Little Angel, you're arm's bleeding. What happened?" asked Itachi as Ina walked into the living room. "It's nothing…I fell into a thorny bush, that's all," she replied, and noticed his bandaged hand. "Itachi, your hand…" she started, and Itachi replied, "I…uh…accidentally stabbed myself with a kunai." Knuckles, knowing that he's lying, told her, "Actually, a crab did that to him," and Sasuke snickered. Blushing, Itachi said, "I thought it was dead," and secretly added, What a stupid lie! Gaara sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" he asked, and Amy suddenly gasped. "Oh no, I forgot!" screamed the pink hedgehog as she rushed to the kitchen. "A little help here!" shouted Sonic, who was struggling to remove the bandages. Looks like they've forgotten about him…


	7. Their Vacation Continues

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their Vacation Continues**

Time skip! DAY 20 on the island…

All the couples have gotten closer together, while Knuckles and Gaara started to know more about each other as days passed. "Not a bad view from here, don't you think?" asked Sonic as he sat with Amy on the roof of their island home. "It's lovely! I wish my camera was working," replied the pink hedgehog. And then Sonic said, "Amy, I wanna ask you something," and she looked at him. "Once we're back in Westopolis, do you wanna hang out with me someday?" he asked. Amy smiled and answered, "Why Sonic…I thought you'll never ask," and snuggled closer to him. The blue hedgehog chuckled, knowing that her answer is 'yes' and wrapped an arm around her. Tails and Cream are playing on the beach; the two-tailed fox is splashing water all over the rabbit, both the kids laughing and enjoying themselves. And then Tails got out of the water to build a sandcastle on the shore, with Cream following close behind him. Just sitting nearby, Knuckles and Gaara watched the fox and rabbit playing together – obviously babysitting them at the same time. "Think we should help them out?" asked the echidna, and the Kazekage replied, "Nah…let's just let them have fun doing it themselves." Knuckles, becoming a little bored from watching the kids, asked, "Gaara, what's being a Kazekage like?" He replied, "In my view, it's quite difficult. I'm always too busy doing something to have fun…but occasionally, I could always sit back and relax the whole day." Knuckles, feeling a little jealous, said, "Sounds better than what I'm doing…just sitting and guarding the Master Emerald all day." The sand ninja chuckled. "At least you're taking a long break now!" said Gaara, and both boys laugh heartily. Somewhere else on the island, Shadow and Rouge are relaxing in a hot spring. "Having fun?" asked the black hedgehog. "This is the life…!" replied his girlfriend. All of a sudden, she got splashed in the face. "What the hell?" exclaimed Rouge, and caught Shadow snickering beside her. "It wasn't me…" claimed her boyfriend, almost sounding innocent as he said that sentence. Rouge suddenly dove underwater, raising Shadow's curiosity. Gotcha! thought the bat as she grabbed the hedgehog's legs…and pulls him down! "Whoa!" shouted Shadow as he 'disappears' underwater for a few seconds…and then they both come up for air, laughing. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Rouge, and Shadow replied, "Then let's do that again!" and (once more) ducked themselves into the water.

Meanwhile, at the heart of the island…Naruto, pointing at the Akatsuki couple, asked, "What are they doing?" Hinata replied, "I thing they're training, Naruto. But what's with the blindfold over Itachi's eyes?" Itachi suddenly stumbled to the ground as they watched. "Not doing well, is he?" asked the Hyuuga, secretly giggling at such a scene. Sasuke smirked and answered, "They're training, alright…but she restricted him from using his eyes. That's her rule." Sakura added, "Which means he has to rely on his other senses." Naruto frowned, wondering how the hell Itachi is going to handle this type of training. "Tell me about it," said Sasuke as he shifts his sitting position, "I've been thought he same thing myself." Hinata leaned herself on Naruto's shoulder, and replied, "You'll probably master it someday." Sakura suddenly had a thought. "Sasuke, what exactly happened when you and Ina got reunited after all these years?" she asked. "Let's see…it all started when…" he began, trying to remember the incident that day.

* * *

_**Sasuke's flashback: Their unexpected reunion**_

Sasuke was taking a walk in a forest, feeling bored. Feels good to get out of the Sound Village for a while, thought the young Uchiha. Suddenly he heard someone shout, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sasuke immediately pulls out his sword. "Who said that?" he asked out loud, secretly confirming that this voice isn't his older brother's. Orochimaru and Kabuto suddenly out of nowhere. "Who are you talking to, Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru, and Kabuto added, "You're not supposed to be out here alone, though." Sasuke replied, "I don't need a bodyguard, for your information. I can take care of myself." And then the same voice called out, "You've grown so much, Sasuke," and she jumped down from a nearby tree; snickered as she looked at Orochimaru. "An Akatsuki member…strange, I've never seen you before," said Orochimaru. Ina smirked and replied, "Oh…but I do know you." She then took out a small teddy bear and showed it to Sasuke. "Remember this?" she asked. It was then he realized that he's looking at a long-lost friend of his. "Ina! Long time no see!" he answered, smiling as he withdraws his sword. "You two know each other?" asked Kabuto, who was suddenly pinned to a tree with some kunai. "What the?" he exclaimed; Sasuke was impressed at her lightning-fast reflexes. "I'll deal with you later, four-eyes," said Ina, and then looked at her target and asked, "Any last words, Orochimaru?" Shocked, he ordered Sasuke to get rid of her…but then realized that he has to defend himself as she suddenly charged at him, kunai and shuriken ready in both her hands.

Sasuke doesn't obey him and watches Ina fight Orochimaru and Kabuto (he released himself earlier). A few minutes later…all 3 are too exhausted to move. Sasuke walks over to Ina and helps her up. "Not bad," he says, "I'll take over from here, Ina." While Ina supports herself by leaning on a tree, Sasuke walks over to Orochimaru, his sword grasped in his hand. "What? You're siding with her?" exclaimed Orochimaru, and the young Uchiha replied, "Sorry, but I've no further use for you," and sliced his head clean off his shoulders with one swing of his sword, the severed head rolling on the ground beneath him. "Lord Orochimaru!" shouted Kabuto, who was then stabbed in the head by Ina. "This isn't part of my mission," she says, "but I'd rather shut your (beep) mouth up."

* * *

"Then she went away, carrying the (beep)'s head by the hair," continued Sasuke, earning disgusted looks and comments from both the girls. "Your brother's girlfriend is so cool! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke shot him a death glare and threatened, "Say that word one last time, and – " but was unable to finish his sentence as high-pitched scream pierced through their ears. "Ina!" screamed Hinata, and the four teens rushed over to the Akatsuki couple.

Itachi immediately removes his blindfold, realizing that Ina has taken damage from the kunai and shuriken he had thrown. He immediately kneels next to her, a worried expression seen in his eyes. "Not bad…Itachi…" panted Ina as she smiled, and then pulled out some of the weapons impaled on her body, wincing due to the pain. "Don't worry, I'm okay," she assured him as Itachi pulled out the rest of the weapons. "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to," he apologized, wrapping some bandage over the bleeding cuts. "Forgive me, Little Angel," he said. Ina, grasping one of his hands, said to him, "It's okay, my love…at least I'm still alive…" and suddenly fainted in his arms. Hang in there, Little Angel, thought Itachi as they rushed to him. "Is she okay?" asked Sasuke, earning a quiet groan from Ina as an answer. Sakura immediately checked her pulse. "She's still alive…well, barely," she confirmed. Naruto exclaimed, "Then why are we still standing here? Let's go!" and they all rushed towards their island home. I hope we're not too late, thought Hinata.

Minutes later…the girls are in their bedroom, treating Ina's injuries. The boys are in the living room, waiting and hoping that she's alright. Itachi and Sasuke, however, are more anxious than the others.


	8. Epilogue

**Sonic and Naruto on Vacation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

_**Team Uchiha's flashback: Friends again…**_

It's been a week since Orochimaru's death. Sasuke was on his way to the Hidden Leaf Village (in other words, going back home) when he suddenly found Itachi, alone and by himself at the moment. "It's about time…little brother," said Itachi as he lay on his back sand looked at his little brother. Sasuke frowned and replied, "This time I'll kill you…and Ina's not here to stop me." Itachi immediately stood up, shocked. Glaring at his brother, he asked, "When did she talk to you?" Sasuke, keeping his cool, answered, "After Orochimaru's death, we had a little talk that night," and activated his Sharingan. "But since she's not here, I can break that little promise we've made," he continued. Itachi, activating his Sharingan as well, said to the younger Uchiha, "Same here. Once I'm through, your eyes are mine!" As they both prepare for battle, Sasuke smirked and taunted, "Don't bet on it!" and both boys charged towards each other.

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki hideout…Ina is searching high and low for her boyfriend. "Deidara, have you seen Itachi?" she asked the blond. Receiving no answer, she rolled her eyes and remarked, "Don't tell me…you're still thinking of that puppet." Deidara suddenly shouted, "Don't talk about him like that!" and then hid his face in embarrassment, sobbing quietly. Tobi sat beside the blond and comforted him, saying that Sasori will come back from his mission any minute now – and that actually cheered him up! "You're such a big baby, girl-guy! You even cry like one too!" mocked Ina. "What's with you today, Ina-chan?" asked Tobi as he looked at the 18-year-old Jounin, only to be answered by another rude remark and a sharp slap on his face. Just as the orange-masked ninja hid behind Deidara, whimpering, Sasori finally returned. "Sorry I took to long. Those ninjas are tough!" he said. Ina asked him the same question about Itachi, and Sasori replied [after thinking for a while], "Yeah, a few minutes ago. He's fighting with his brother and –" but was unable to finish his answer as Ina suddenly took off, shouting, "(Beep)! He lied to me!" Kisame immediately moved out of the way as she ran past him, secretly wondering what has gotten into her.

Back to the two brothers…both are extremely exhausted, bleeding and panting. Gathering all the strength they have left – ignoring their dangerously low amount of chakra – they proceeded to make the final move…but were suddenly stopped by a certain young woman. "What the hell? Ina, what the (beep) are you doing?" shouted both the Uchihas. "I have to stop you…even if I had to suffer myself," she answered as her blood dripped down her arms to the ground. Pulling out their kunai, they said to her, "Stay out of this, Ina! This is our fight!" and were about to say something else when she suddenly shouted, "Never!" Looking at her bleeding hands, she said, "This isn't what I wanted," and allowed her tears to fall onto them, trying not to wince as they fell straight into the deep cuts. Now feeling guilty and confused, they asked her, "Little Angel…what are you talking about?"

Without saying another word, she creates a genjutsu (ignoring the pain in her hands), showing those illusions of their past, the sacrifices she made, and their original relationship when they were children. She then fainted due to overusing her chakra and the blood loss from her hands.

An hour later…she found herself in bed, back in the Akatsuki hideout. Slowly sitting up, she saw her hands wrapped in clean bandage and the Uchiha brothers sitting nearby. "Hey you're awake!" said Sasuke, smiling, "Thought we lost you back there." Itachi sat beside her and asked, "How do you feel?" and she answered, "Dizzy…maybe a little fresh air will help." Just as she was about to get out of bed, Itachi immediately stopped and advised her to stay where she is – she lost a lot of blood after all. Sasuke said, "Still can't believe you still have this with you," as he picked up the teddy bear and gave it to her. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Weren't you trying to kill each other earlier?" she asked, confusion written all over her face. "Well, yes…but that's all in the past," replied Itachi as he ran his fingers through her hair. "In fact…Itachi and I were wondering," said Sasuke as he looked at Ina, "Is it okay for us to start over? You know, bring the old team back together." Ina couldn't help but smile and cry tears of joy as all 3 of them got into a group hug.

* * *

"So...what happened to her?" asked Sonic, but the boys refused to answer. "Is it that bad?" he asked, and Knuckles replied, "Just shut up, Sonic." Just then, Rouge came out of the girls' bedroom. "How is she?" asked the echidna. The bat just smiled and answered, "She'll be fine…all she needs is a good, long rest." Knuckles then asked, "How long exactly?" and the bat shrugged in reply, unable to answer that question. "It's all my (beep) fault. I nearly killed her," mumbled Itachi. Shadow heard him and said, "It's nobody's fault, Itachi," and Tails added, "He's right. You shouldn't blame yourself for that." Sonic, in an attempt to 'comfort' him, said, "Just be glad she's still alive…even though you've hurt her badly." Itachi immediately glared at the blue hedgehog as he said the last sentence, giving him an uneasy feeling (no, he didn't use Sharingan!). "When can we see her?" asked a worried Sasuke. Gaara replied, "Don't rush, Uchiha. You know she needs time to recover." Naruto added, smiling, "And while we're waiting, let's play a game to cheer us up!" Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto could be so unpredictable at times. "Rouge, she's asleep now," said Amy, standing at the bedroom door. "It's about time. Looks like my sleeping drug has finally put her lights out," said Rouge…and that – unfortunately – was just the good news, according to the pink hedgehog. "What's wrong with her now?" asked the Kazekage, and Amy replied [as she looked at Ina on the bed], "She's thrashing around and mumbling in her sleep." Sakura and Hinata's voices could be clearly heard outside their room, and Cream suddenly ran to Amy as Ina let out a deafening scream. Itachi quietly got up, saying, "I'll handle this," and went into the girls' bedroom…and then came out as soon as his girlfriend clamed down. "There. Problem solved," he said, secretly thinking, That drug must've been too much for her. Naruto, who wasn't paying attention earlier, asked the guys, "Who's up for a game of Twister?" Nobody answered. "Nevermind."

Next morning, DAY 21…Ina's feeling a little better now, but everyone insists she shouldn't do anything today…just in case. "Just stay home and rest, Miss Ina. You look awfully pale," said Cream. Hinata tells her that she has left the bedroom window open so she could have some fresh air in the room. "I'm fine, really," said Ina as she tries to get up, only to fail at doing so. "You'll feel much better soon," encouraged the little rabbit, smiling. Ina whined, "But I hate staying alone in here while you guys have fun!" Rouge came into the room, bringing in some vegetables. "Now, now. Whining wouldn't help, would it?" said the bat, secretly amused at the way the Jounin sounded earlier. "She's right, you know," said Hinata, and Ina cuddled her bear like a little girl, sighing disappointedly. "Listen…if you need anything, just give a shout. Okay?" advised the Hyuuga, and Ina nodded in reply. "Well, we'd better get going," said Rouge, who then gave Ina a quick kiss on her cheek to cheer her up – just a little. Aww…I wanna go too…thought the Black dragon woman as she watched the 3 girls leave the room. I'm sure they won't mind. After all, I'm still close to the house, she though as she tries to stand up…but then suddenly tripped and yelped as she hit the floor. Knuckles, who was just in the living room, heard a loud thud and investigated to see what it is…and found her on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" asked the echidna as he helped her up and led her back to her room. "Just going out for a walk," she replied as she gets back on the bed. "Please?" she pleaded as she sat up. Knuckles refused, knowing that she shouldn't be out at this time. "Now stay here, like a good girl," he said as he puts a blanket over her. Itachi comes into the room and asked him what he was doing. Knuckles replied, "I caught her trying to sneak out of the house," and Ina glared at him and said, "I wasn't sneaking out! I only wanted to –" but was stopped as Itachi told her, "Little Angel, you know your condition," and kissed her. "Don't make it so hard…at least for me?" he asked, and she replied, "Alright, my love…for you," and returned the kiss. It was at that moment that Itachi remembered something, so he politely told Knuckles to leave the room. "Oh…I get it!" said Knuckles, smiling, "I'll just leave the two lovers alone now…" and winked. "Just get out of here," smirked Itachi, and the echidna left them alone, as requested. "Itachi, what are you up to this time?" asked Ina, earning an affectionate look from her childhood friend. "I know this is quite sudden…" began Itachi as he took out a ring from his cloak, earning a gasp from her. "Ina, my Little Akatsuki Angel, will you marry me?" he proposed. Ina, who was teary-eyed at this sudden reaction, answered him, "Itachi Uchiha…yes, I'll marry you!" and the couple hugged each other laughing.

And so, everyone heard the news…(Ina managed to move around with Itachi's help). "Guys, that's great!" exclaimed Rouge, wiping away her tears. "I felt the same way when Shadow proposed to me…" she added. Knuckles suddenly exclaimed, shocked, "'Proposed'? When did that happen?" and Shadow replied, "Last night…you were asleep," and smirked as his fiancé nuzzles his chest fur. "Your brother's getting married, Sasuke! Believe it!" said Naruto, who suddenly slapped himself on the head. "Damn it…you won the bet, guys," he muttered as Sasuke and Gaara snickered at him. "Stay there for 10 minutes!" said Gaara as he built a sand wall around Naruto, who immediately started ranting about 'staying inside for too long'. "Will he ever shut up?" asked Sasuke, and it was suddenly so quiet. "He heard me," he added, surprised that Naruto could hear him from those walls. "Maybe he's run out of air…I don't see any air holes," said Sonic. "Don't worry; he's got more than enough air to survive that long," assured the Kazekage. "So…when's the big day for you guys?" asked Tails. "As soon as preparations have been made at the Akatsuki hideout," replied Itachi as he cuddled Ina, who then asked him, seductively, "Thinking of what lingerie I'll be wearing on our honeymoon?" Itachi smirked, and then told that 'nothing on her' looks best on his fiancé. I don't get it, thought Tails…but then suddenly understood what he meant. "Tails, is our transport almost done?" asked Knuckles, hoping that Tails isn't thinking what he's really thinking about what Itachi just said earlier. "Just a few more adjustments, Knuckles. We'll be heading home soon enough," replied the two-tailed fox. "Really? That's great!" said Hinata and Cream, excited about the thought of going home. "Hey, where did Shadow and Rouge go?" asked Amy as she looked around. "Itachi and Ina are gone too. Did they leave without us noticing?" asked Sakura, and Sasuke replied, "They're probably celebrating their engagement…somewhere romantic." Naruto suddenly shouted, "Is my 10 minutes up yet? I can't breathe in here!" Looks like Gaara was wrong about what he just said earlier…right?

Time skip! DAY 30…

Everyone packs their stuff, bringing along some souvenirs to remind them of their days on this island. Then they set sail towards home, excited to meet their family and friends once again.

Several hours later…the ninjas are dropped off at their destination, Konoha. After waving goodbye to their friends, Sonic and the gang immediately headed home to Westopolis.

Three weeks later…the engaged couples finally got married, attended by their family and friends to witness the ceremony. And they lived together without any difficulties (well, maybe a few).


End file.
